Bounty of a Lifetime
by NOVA47
Summary: It's been two months since Ahsoka Tano left the order, Boba Fett has been contracted to capture and deliver her to Count Dooku, and now events are happening which nobody saw coming. Read about the story that brought these two opposites together for the adventure of their lives. Rated M in case you didn't notice.
1. Easy Credits

_**Bounty of a Lifetime**_

Chapter 1: Easy Credits

Boba stared out the front windshield of the _Slave I_, lost in aimless thought and observing the way that the stars streaked around him whilst in hyperspace. They reminded him of rain, coming down in endless amounts, never ending in their wet and dreary onslaught. Kamino was his home, it always had been and always will be, but he couldn't go back, not with all the clones there, taking his father's face and genetics and twisting them into something different. The Jedi had taken his father's genetics to make an army to do their fighting, then killed his father; they had killed him like he was nothing, Windu had taken his head off his body without remorse, Windu had taken away the one thing that mattered in Boba's life, and he would pay.

A soft red light broke Boba away from his thinking, as it began blinking, alerting him to an incoming transmission. He reached over and picked up his father's refitted helmet, then turned on the holoprojector; he always wore his helmet, it kept his employers intimidated of him, and kept them from knowing his true age. Few people knew that Boba Fett was a fourteen year-old kid; all they knew was that he was cold, effective and expensive.

The blue hologram faded and blurred as it formed the image of Boba's contact, someone who Boba immediately recognized. He was one of Boba's best clients, one of the best paying as well, and he was an old "friend" of his father's.

_Count Dooku._

"Fett." Dooku greeted, blunt as always with Boba.

Boba only nodded in return, hoping that whatever contract Dooku was offering was worth the inherent risk of taking a job for an enemy of the Republic.

Dooku knew that Boba only wanted to know the info, and hated when contractors beat around the bush, so he continued. "The separatists have received word of a certain person of value that has information we need. I want you to bring her to us. There are five million credits waiting for you if you succeed."

Boba mused over the idea of having five million credits, it wasn't a massive bounty, but it wasn't pitiful either. "I'll need more info first." He deadpanned, hoping that it was going to be an easy contract that was just overpriced.

"Very well." Dooku replied, "The target is a teenage female Togruta. She used to be a Jedi padawan, but is no longer so. She has information we need desperately, and we are unable to get to her and extract her while keeping a covert cover, so I am asking you to get her for us."

A former Jedi, that fact alone was enough to make Boba want to take the job, but also made him question the pay. Was five million credits enough to make him go up against a Jedi, even a padawan?

"Make the pay fifteen million and you've got a deal." No, five million was not enough for the job.

"I will raise the pay to ten million and no higher, I will remind you _Boba._" Dooku's face scowled as he used the bounty hunters first name, in order to separate his identity from his father's. "That we can simply hire another bounty hunter willing to take the pay."

"Fine, what's the target's name and where can I find her." Boba snapped back.

"Her name is Ahsoka Tano, and you can find her on Coruscant."

Ahsoka was sweating just enough to make her, originally white, outfit stick to her skin, making every sleazy man who walked into the Diner to stare at her through the small window in the kitchen wall. She hated being looked at like that, she hated the immoral ideas these men had, and would have preferred to be a Jedi so these men wouldn't dare look at her out of pure fear. But she also couldn't go back to the Jedi now, and never could have knowing how corruptible they were, her best friend had betrayed her and all Jedi, and any of them could have done the same.

Ahsoka finished frying the "mystery meat" as she called it, because every day the meat looked different, though every day the same kind of meat was ordered. The customers at Dexter's Diner could care less though; Ahsoka thought they probably had more diseases on their hands than were in the burgers. The robotic waitress came in and took the tray of greasy food out to the filthy patrons and Ahsoka got a rare moment of relaxation.

She had taken this job two months ago after having met Dexter while on a shuttle heading for a spaceport. He had recognized her from one of the few times she had visited his diner with Obi-wan and Anakin. He had also been kind enough to offer her a job at his Diner to help her out after hearing about her expulsion from the order. The job was low-paying and required almost constant work, but it kept her occupied, fed and off the streets.

She snapped out of her reminiscing as Dexter called out, "I need a soup of the day and one Bantha burger!" Dex always yelled, it seemed more a habit than an actual need or want to. His voice was scratchy from the constant yelling and was hard to miss even above the commotion of the Diner. She got back to the "slavery of the stove," it was actually more of a grill, but stove fit better in her mind.

She slapped the hunk of hideous meat down on the menacingly hot grill, and then shuffled over to pour out some soup into a bowl. She could have used the force under normal circumstances, but seeing a kitchen preparing food while the cook stood in the middle with her arms outstretched attracted too much attention. Ahsoka didn't need or want attention; she wanted to be left alone and allowed to make a life for herself, not treated like a Jedi when she wasn't one.

She moved back over to the grill then flipped the sizzling meat over and got out buns and toppings. The room was stuffy, hot and generally smelled bad, which would have made her sweat a ton even if she could use the force, but here she was doing everything by hand, making her sweat even more. And so she was back to her earlier thought, and would inevitably go through the cycle again and again, then the day would finish and she would go to her small apartment and sleep so she could do it again tomorrow. It was a tiring and drab process, but eventually it would lead her somewhere, Ahsoka could feel it.

_After hours…_

Ahsoka walked out of the diner, wearing her old Jedi cloak to hide her body from the prying eyes of the filthy men who stared at her while she worked in the kitchen. The walk to her apartment wasn't long, and took only ten minutes at a leisurely pace. Her apartment wasn't glamorous, nor was it a sleazy place; it resembled her room in the Jedi temple closely, with the plain walls, floor and ceiling, the standard gray bed sheets, and a small bathroom with the bare necessities. It had very little personalization, mainly because she had very little money, but also she was comforted by the plainness of it.

She opened the door to reveal the room, exactly as she had left it that morning. Having no maid or cleaning droid had disgruntled her at first, but it truly made little impact on her life, she just had to make her bed every morning and wash her clothes once a week. She had gotten into a new routine shortly after moving in; get up, wash up, walk to work, work all day, walk home, wash up, go to sleep. It was simple, and organized unlike her schedule while as a Jedi, where she did nothing when she wasn't on a mission.

Ahsoka slipped out of her work attire and put on her old Jedi armor. The armor was comfortable and more importantly, held her lightsaber, which was a security blanket for her. She buckled her lightsaber to her side and slid under her sheets, ready for a good night's sleep.

Boba watched as Ahsoka's breathing slowed down and evened out, signaling that she was asleep. He flew his rented speeder slowly up to the balcony outside her room, and made sure it was quietly idling, in case he needed to make a fast get away. He stepped down over the railing, onto her patio and got out the lock override, a small EMP emitting device that was best used for taking out locks or blasters.

It worked quickly and he was in moments later, creeping across the carpeted floor which easily muffled his footsteps. He was at her bedside quickly and quietly pulling out a rag soaked in chloroform, and quickly put it over her mouth and nose while holding the back of her head to ensure it stayed put. She began thrashing, punching and kicking, but he kept a tight hold on her head, and slowly her resistance became less and less, until she fell unconscious from the drug.

Boba put the rag back away, as an uneasy feeling set in. He hated being up close and personal like that, but this was a kidnapping, not an assassination, which meant that he had to be present at the scene, not at a different building with a sniper rifle at hand. He pulled the bed sheets off of her and looked her over, checking for weapons. He continued looking, stating, studying her for nearly a minute before he realized what he was doing, '_Stupid teenage hormones_.' He thought to himself. He reached down and took her lightsaber, latching it onto his own belt. Then he bound her hands and feet, making sure that she wouldn't cause trouble while he was taking her to Dooku.

Gently, he slid his arms underneath her and picked her up, bridal style. As he stood up and shifted her weight, she leaned her head against his shoulder. This, of course, set off his hormones again, that was something he hated about being so young, it made it so… _uncomfortable_… when his hormones went crazy. He awkwardly walked to his speeder, then jumped in, setting her in the passenger's seat and buckled her, then sat in the driver's seat and got _comfortable_, buckled up and sped off. He was flying to a distant shipping port that was rarely used, due to the owners being bankrupt and now no longer a company.

He flew through the multi-leveled flying traffic, completely ignoring traffic laws in order to cause a distraction, one that would allow him to escape the planet unnoticed. Then it happened, a speeder swerved to avoid him and crashed into a garbage barge, taking out one of its engines. The barge began to descend into traffic, hitting and being hit by multiple vehicles of all kinds, then another engine went down and the barge began a free-fall, heading straight through traffic and towards a complex of buildings. Boba laughed at the irony of the situation, he had come above traffic levels to get to the spaceport, and the first speeder had been the one being reckless. He heard a sickening crash, followed by the dull roar of the screaming pedestrian crowd; then the blast of another barge engine going up in flames.

Boba slowed the speeder as he approached his ship, and quickly hopped out, wanting to leave the planet as soon as possible. He gently picked up Ahsoka and once again, her head found its place on his shoulder, and his groin area became quickly uncomfortable. He shifted himself as he walked until he found a comfortable position, and then strode up to the _Slave I_, as its access hatch opened for him. He made his way through the ship, heading to the single prisoner cell he kept, for jobs like this. He set her on the cot in the room, then backed out and closed the particle field door.

Boba hurried back to the speeder, and planned on how to ditch it best. He decided on moving to face out towards the large industry area outside the city, then set it to full speed and jumped out as it shot off. Boba fell to the ground, and rolled so he could see the speeder disappear into the darkness of the night. Boba got up and dusted himself off, then casually walked back into the _Slave I_ and initiated take-off. As the ship began to ascend and align with the coordinates entered into the navigation system, Boba stripped off his armor, and under suit, and then changed into a pair of casual pants and a skintight shirt that he felt comfortable sleeping in.

When he was done changing, Boba leaned back in the pilot's seat, set his feet on the dashboard, turned off the lights and drifted to sleep watching the stars whiz around him in hyperspace. He was content with how easily the contract went, and how many credit's he would get for so little trouble.


	2. Engine Trouble

_**Bounty of a Lifetime**_

Chapter 2: Engine Trouble

The Slave I exited hyperspace and Boba woke from his slumber. He got up and stretched, being sore from the awkward sleeping position. Outside the window was Brentaal, an average sized planet with a massive population, and more importantly, powerful transmitters that he could hi-jack in order to contact Dooku.

Boba slid his head into the helmet, and wired a holoprojector into the Brentaal network. As the holoprojector contacted Dooku, Boba made his way to the prisoner cell. The tiny, blue Dooku fazed into existence as he reached the particle field, with his ever-unhappy face still unhappy.

"Do you have her Fett?" He asked, though it sounded more like a command to Boba.

Boba turned the holoprojector around so it was facing the room, showing Dooku the sleeping Togruta. He smiled, "Good, bring her to the planet Kinooine, we will transmit the surface coordinates when you arrive." And with that, the hologram faded away.

Boba put the holoprojector down as he reentered the cockpit. Kinooine was a new name to him, so he assumed it was an outer rim planet. "Computer locate Kinooine." He barked out to the navigation system. A moment passed before the monotonous voice said back "Planet Kinooine not on onboard database, please enter coordinates manually." Boba groaned, he was going to have to manually find the coordinates of Kinooine.

He wanted to throw his helmet, but instead, he just set it on the dashboard, not wanting to harm it. Boba pulled up a star map on the computer, accessing a database from Brentaal, and entered in the name 'Kinooine.' Nothing happened, and a message popped up to "Retry search." Boba groaned again, he was going to have to ask someone where Kinooine was, and he doubted most of his usual informants would know the coordinates.

Boba ran his hands through his hair then stood, he would get moving after breakfast; which reminded him that he needed to feed Ahsoka, as he didn't want her getting hungry. He sauntered into the small kitchen, and got out two rations, and two energy drinks, an average breakfast for him. He put one ration and a drink onto a tray, and then walked to the cell. Ahsoka was awake and her mood visibly soured at the sight of Boba, though he paid no mind to her intense scowl.

"Alright, I'm going to unbind your hands so you can eat, but don't try anything funny." Boba warned, and Ahsoka just rolled her eyes. Boba fumed at her dismissal of him, he hated when people didn't respect his skill or morals.

The particle field dispersed, and Boba set the tray on a small outcropping in the wall. He pulled out the key and his set his small blaster to stun, in case she felt the need to rebel. He unlocked her hands and feet, and then backed out of the room with his blaster still pointed at her, keeping vigilantly cautious. The field closed again and Boba left, preparing to contact an informant on Mandalore who might know about Kinooine.

Ahsoka flexed her hands and arms, along with her legs, enjoying the slight taste of freedom. But she didn't dwell on her freedom long and instead began to brainstorm possible escape scenarios. Getting away would be difficult, she would have to turn the tables on Fett first, then she would have to find a way to access and use his… a grumble from her stomach reminded her that she was actually hungry.

She eyed the ration and drink suspiciously, not trusting of Fett's hospitality; then the thought of his crusade against Windu came to mind, and how he was reluctant to kill the prisoners. The thought of his, albeit harsh, but nonetheless true, sense of honor comforted her; he would not kill her, if he had intended to do so he would have killed her when she was vulnerable. She mentally scorned herself for falling prey to him; her senses had dulled far too much over the course of the two months of her new life.

Her stomach grumbled again, unhappy with her for not feeding it immediately. She quickly downed the hot ration, and chugged the drink, temporarily satisfying her stomach's demands. It lacked of taste, but filled her easily, as the military rations were designed to do. Ahsoka wondered if they were military rations, and how Fett even got them.

_Fett_. The name was unique, as many names in the galaxy, but it was also one of the best known names in the galaxy. Few who lived in the republic didn't know, or at least recognize, the name Fett was, more often than not, viewed as a myth. A myth of a stereotypical bounty hunter who was so dangerous that he made the name _bounty hunter_ dangerous, then when he died he was immediately replaced by his son. Ahsoka had only ever heard stories about Jango Fett, but he supposedly beat Obi-Wan in combat, so he had to be good.

Ahsoka then diverted her thoughts to Boba Fett specifically, as in, how to beat him into a pulp best before handing him over to authorities. She could fling him around with the force, use some martial arts to teach him a lesson, or maybe she would 'feel his perfectly sculpted abs.' Ahsoka banished that thought from her mind, trying many a trick that she had learned as a padawan to avoid attraction, eventually the thoughts subsided and Ahsoka relaxed. She began meditating to distract herself, she thought of a gentle pasture on Naboo, a soothing waterfall from Yavin 4, Boba's perfect body, 'Gah!'

Boba massaged his temples, making tiny circles with his fingers, in order to calm his headache. His informant from Mandalore was the only contact who knew anything about Kinooine, and he was too paranoid to talk about it via holocomunicator. Boba entered the coordinates for Mandalore in, and activated the engine warm-up. As the cycle began, the soothing noise of the engine's drone relaxed Boba into a near-sleep, which was immediately interrupted by the loud choking noise of an engine back fire. Boba shot up and nearly instantaneously, all electrical equipment went down. The _Slave I _was now a hollow shell, just floating in space.

Boba quickly began to start the back-up generators, and in a few short, endless seconds the lights came back on, Boba relaxed slightly, but events quickly took a turn for the worse. The lights and control panels began to flicker, and then they came back on. Boba hurried to avert power from non-necessary systems, but before he could execute the order, the ship went black.

Boba smashed his fist onto the blank dashboard, venting his frustrations in his usual way. Without any source of power, Boba would have only an hour to live before the oxygen levels were too low. Boba jumped from his seat, effectively launching him to the ceiling. Boba groaned in frustration, with no gravity, the repairs to the engine would take even longer, making the operation a close-call at best. Boba used the faint light from distant stars to find out the position of the room around him.

Boba shoved off the ceiling, trying to maneuver himself towards a locker containing repair tools, for cases exactly like this. He grabbed hold of the handle as he got close enough to it, and held tight as he slammed into the wall and rebounded off. Luckily, he didn't go far with his vice grip on the handle. Boba positioned himself in front of the locker and opened it slowly, so as to not upset his placement. The contents of the locker barely moved, staying close to their original positions, even with virtually no gravity. Boba began grabbing various appliances and strapping them securely to his belt. Once he had all the tools he could possibly need, he closed the locker, turned on a small flashlight, spun himself toward the hall, and shoved off.

Boba found it frustratingly difficult to maneuver the ship in the absence of gravity, he would bounce off walls, take too long to make turns and often missed his target. When he finally entered the engine room, Boba could see nothing wrong with the engines, or back-up engines. Boba moved himself closer to the large engines, his flashlights moving across the silent block of currently useless metal.

Boba began to panic as he realized that the source of the power failure was within the wiring of the system, not the engines. It would take a miracle for him to find the problem and fix it before oxygen ran out.

Boba was so preoccupied inspecting the wiring in the immediate surrounding area of the engine, that he didn't notice Ahsoka enter the engine room. She was cautious; this situation could deteriorate quickly if he found her here. Ahsoka could feel the unordinary heat being emitted by a section of wiring near her due to her more sensitive senses. Ahsoka used a small amount of force to take a tool from Boba's belt, and was thankful that the lack of gravity hid her maneuver. Ahsoka gently and carefully began to repair the flayed section of wire.

In less than a minute the loose wiring was repaired as best as was possible without better equipment, and the lights flickered back on. Ahsoka gently flung the tool off in an absolutely random direction, and then decided to taunt Boba with the knowledge that she just saved her captor's life.

Ahsoka twisted herself into a relaxed-looking position, and called out, "Well, well, well. Ironic that _I _saved _your_ life isn't it?" Ahsoka tried to sound relaxed and uncaring.

Boba simply looked up at her from his place that was barely above the floor with a questioning look.

Ahsoka tried to get him to react, "I am fairly amazing, I think I deserve a little credit…" Ahsoka tried once again to make him react.

Boba just looked at her with a bored look before sighing, "Fine then, you are somewhat amazing."

Ahsoka's mouth nearly fell apart and her senses and mind numbed in shock from his statement, and she didn't see an almost imperceptible smirk cross his face.

"It's just that…" Ahsoka felt her stomach rise to her throat as she fell, due to a return of artificial gravity. She fell straight into Boba's waiting arms, "… I'm more amazing."

**A/N:** Hello, I have planned out this story and began working on outlining the sequel stories, so the pace of publication should increase, though I may be slower than I could be due to my novelization of Skyrim. I look forward to the future of **MY** Ahsoka and Boba pairing, and hope you do to. Please leave a review, whether praise or _constructive_ criticism, or maybe even plot ideas that will be tied in later. Until next time, **NOVA**.


	3. Additional problems

_**Bounty of a Lifetime**_

**A/N: This is a rewrite, I felt that Ahsoka and Boba were just too willing to be together before, there was no friction that you should expect from this pairing. I'll make a completely new chapter 4, no rewrite there.**

Chapter 3: Additional Problems

Ahsoka sighed for what felt the millionth time. The cell she was kept in wasn't oppressing as she would have imagined it to be. Instead, it was simple, with a bed very similar to the one she had in the Jedi Temple, a shelf in the wall, and a single light in the ceiling. The cell, or more of a room, was only mind-numbingly boring.

She rolled over and began her hour of staring at the particle field door, after having finished the hour of staring at the ceiling. That was what the past two days had been, hours of staring and three military ration meals. She had been unfortunate enough to have ended back in her cell, even after saving Boba's life. She had thought that would have been enough to convince him not to turn her in to whoever had put a bounty on her.

Boba hadn't seen her as his savior, rather she was just some pure dumb luck, which he appreciated, but would turn in for a profit. Thus, she had promptly been locked up again after he had caught her off guard with the whole, gravity reactivation thing. Honestly she should have seen that coming when he complimented her.

The thought of him holding her sent chills down her body, and awakened the recently discovered, _passionate,_ side of her mind. But before any of the elaborate fantasies that had both haunted and graced her sleep for the last two days, she shooed them away and cleared her mind. But that didn't help much when Boba entered the room; she couldn't help fantasize just a _little_ when the object of her newly found affection was right before her.

The particle field faded away and Boba walked in, a tray with steaming rations in hand; and Ahsoka noticed he didn't have a blaster at the ready, and she was surprised. Boba always had a blaster out or was ready to whip one out when others were around, a sort of paranoid, cautious side of him. Ahsoka thought the trait was cute, or maybe she was just infatuated with Boba, he was, after all, the most capable fighter at her age that she had ever witnessed. One animal instinct she had learned from her studies was that in male-dominant species, females tend to mate with the male whom is most likely to be capable of protecting her young; she might have thought this strange at the time, but now she felt the attraction for herself, and she understood perfectly.

Boba stood at the door, hesitating over something, and Ahsoka sat still, not wanting to disturb him, if he wanted to say something, he would probably leave for any excuse he could find. It seemed hours before he began talking, and Ahsoka loved the way his voice sounded, it was a little husky, dark and rich. His voice was different from that of other clones, as were many attributes that were slightly altered by the accelerated growth.

"I, uh… I should have thanked you earlier… for uh, you know… saving my life and all… so… _thanks_." He didn't sound too sure of himself, and Ahsoka wanted to start laughing at the way he was acting, but being 'snips,' she instead went for a snarky comment laced with giggling and chuckling.

"Oh, so now the _great_ Boba Fett is humbling himself to his weak, helpless prisoner, how ironic. It's almost like I'm _not_ worth turning in for a bounty." Ahsoka tried to not sound too sarcastic, but failed.

Boba turned his head so he could look at her, "Like that's going to happen." He snickered as he walked out and the particle field came back up.

Ahsoka sighed, feeling defeated in the current atmosphere. She lay back down and tried to fall asleep; though images of Boba lingered in her mind.

… …

Boba sat in the pilot's seat, frustrated with his teenage hormones. He felt attracted to Ahsoka, she was always on his mind, and his mind often ran wild with insane ideas. She was beautiful, that was for sure, but whether or not he could trust her was a problem. She might bolt at the first taste of freedom, or he might experience what a lightsaber felt like first-hand.

Boba sighed, and forced all his mutinous thoughts and feelings from his head, determined to get the job done. Whether or not Ahsoka was beautiful was not important compared to the mission. Or was it?

She was the mission wasn't she? So shouldn't she be important? 'That stuff isn't important,' he told himself, 'but other stuff is.'

_Well if not that what was important about this beautiful girl? _

Her morals, her actions and her crimes, those are important to whether or not she should be turned in.

_So what had she done to deserve this?_

She was a Jedi.

_And that's a bad thing?_

Yes, the Jedi are murderers and liars.

_You only say that because Windu killed Jango._

That is enough of a reason to hate them.

_But what about when Plo Koon and Ahsoka had hunted you down, they didn't kill you did they?_

That's because they wanted the hostages.

_Whom you took captive._

That's different.

_How so?_

I wasn't going to kill them, only use them for bait.

_Your intent makes no difference, only your actions do._

Boba sighed in defeat, he hated arguing with the piece of Jango inside him, because no matter if he won or lost, he felt like he lost. And he just lost.

The ship gracefully slipped out of hyperspace over a large, un-inhabited planet. Standing up, Boba yawned and made his way to his bedroom, ready to get some sleep. But of course something had to happen.

… …

The _Slave I _rocked, bucked and rumbled as fire from several ships began to pound on its shields. Ahsoka fell out of her bed and sprawled out on the floor after the ship made a sharp turn. She heard fire and the ship continued to shake violently, even as it began taking evasive maneuvers. Ahsoka braced herself as more drastic measures were taken, and she could barely hold on to the small footholds and handholds available.

As the lights began to flicker Ahsoka felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Would she die in an explosion as a captive to a bounty hunter? She hated feeling this helpless, she couldn't do anything to decide her fate; instead someone else was deciding it for her.

_Slave I_ bucked again and Ahsoka landed against the wall, noting that Boba was almost as bad as Anakin at flying. The lights flickered out, and were quickly replaced by dim, red emergency lights. Ahsoka could read the signs, and they didn't say anything too cheery.

The particle field dissipated from the lack of energy, and Ahsoka got really worried. Even through her worry, she wasted no time in running out of her room and through the small corridors of the ship. She got to the bay- or at least what resembled a bay- and smashed the controls. The door creaked open, revealing the ground very, very far below.

Making her way to a better viewpoint, Ahsoka jumped ran across the bay and looked again. The planet's surface was fast approaching, as was a mountain range. It was a long shot, but if she made it to the mountains, she might be able to survive the crash. She didn't want to think of what would happen to Boba, but she couldn't help him, he would have to survive himself.

The mountains interrupted the peaceful plains on either side of them, and they did not look at all inviting. Though they were a lot more inviting than crashing in the _Slave I_.

Ahsoka jumped, adrenaline running through her veins as she descended towards the mountains rapidly. Timing was everything, one false move or on moment late was death. She spread her arms to slow her descent, and give her more breathing room.

The jagged peaks crawled towards her, getting slowly larger and ominously closer. Ahsoka closed her eyes and concentrated, she envisioned a cushion slowing her descent and saving her life. As the peaks got frighteningly close, she felt her body slow, her force abilities saving her life once again.

A graceful landing twenty feet further below and Ahsoka was still in one piece, surprisingly enough. She glanced up and saw the _Slave I_ still being bothered by what she now knew as pirate ships. She felt slightly sorry for Boba, and then punished herself for feeling sorry for scum. Her "feelings" for him were only induced by natural hormones, not her actual emotions, right?

She cleared her mind, not wanting to deal with anything like that right now; after all, she needed to find a shelter and a way to survive long enough to leave the planet. A thin smoke trail on the opposite side of the mountains made the direction Boba was heading much less attractive. She began jumping from ledge to ledge, down the mountain, and away from Boba.

… …

_**Pain**_

Pain was a broad term, it could mean emotional or physical hurt; anything from stubbed toe to the excruciating feeling of torture. But Pain did not even begin to describe what Boba felt at this moment. What Boba felt took Pain, laughed at it and stomped it into oblivion.

Boba could move his right arm, that was good, but it sent shocks of pain the rest of his body at even the slightest shift in placement. Boba lifted his head, trying to ignore the blinding, soul-crushing feeling that faintly resembled pain when doing so.

There was blood, and a lot of it. Boba couldn't tell, but it looked as if a large piece of rubble was smashing his leg. He couldn't tell which leg it was, his head was spinning so much. He dropped his head back against the floor.

His voice failed the first four or five times he tried to use it, but he eventually croaked in a somewhat audible way "Computer…" before his voice failed again. His throat felt like he had been drinking liquid Tibanna, it was utterly useless. But Boba couldn't die without a fight; after all, the pirates would be coming for him soon.

"C-compu-uter," Boba was interrupted by a violent coughing spree that felt like fire in his lugs. "A-act-tivate… m-me-med-ical d-droi-droid…" Boba laid his head back down, exhausted and quickly losing hope. He failed to evade the pirates; he failed to at least pull off a decent landing; and he couldn't even do anything now.

The medical droid approached from the corridor, walking in that calculated way droids do. Boba managed a weak smile before the world faded away.

… …

Anakin and Obi-Wan entered a greasy, sleazy burger joint that no self-respecting Jedi would ever visit. That is, unless they knew the owner of course.

Anakin sat down at a bar seat, and Obi-Wan sat down next to him. Every eye that had been looking at them turned back to its own food and paid no more attention to the two Jedi. Anakin felt anxious, nervous and confused Obi-Wan had said the owner was an old friend, and Anakin wondered how Obi-Wan ever got acquainted with such… _interesting_ people.

A large four-armed being turned when Obi-Wan cleared his throat. His face lit up and he greeted his friend with a haughty "OBI-WAN!" Anakin sighed internally, already wondering why this being would want the both of them.

"Dexter Jester, it's good to see you too. But what did you want?" Obi-Wan wasted no time in the matter that was for sure.

Dexter leaned forward and, in a hushed voice, said "Too public here, come to the back room."

He made his way through a door that looked too small for him, and Obi-Wan followed. Anakin sighed, Obi-Wan was always making the crazy crazier.

Dexter looked nervous, that was extremely obvious to Anakin. And the secrecy he was seeking was a little strange when he had asked them to come.

He turned and began straight away, "It's about your Padawan." He pointed at Anakin and Anakin felt the world behind him blink out of existence.

"What do you know." Anakin said, or rather commanded.

"Hey, hold on I'm a friend, don't get mad at me." Dexter said.

Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin's chest signaling to stand back. Obi-Wan's frown made no difference to Anakin, if this sleemo knew something about Ahsoka he better spit it out.

"Please, Dex, continue." Obi-Wan turned his attention again to the nervous restaurateur.

"Well, about two months ago, I hired her as a chef after meeting her on a public transport while I was on my way to pick up a shipment of meat. She showed up every day, worked hard and I paid her for it. But two days ago, she didn't show up at all, I didn't think anything of it at the time, only figured she was sick. Then she didn't show up the next day, and I got curious, you know, cause she didn't say anything about being sick to me, as I told her to do whenever she was sick. Then she didn't show up today and I called you."

"I understand your concern, but this does not seem a matter for us, she may have simply left and not told you." Obi-Wan's voice was full of doubt and caution, which angered Anakin.

"What are supposed to pretend everything's alright and ignore the trouble Ahsoka may be in?" Anakin snapped at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, his face hard and cynical. "We should let local authorities investigate, or have you forgotten we have a war on our hands?"

"Obi-Wan, there's something else, the apartment building that she rented was broken into two days ago." Dexter added, making Obi-Wan concerned.

"Then this matter may be more than meets the eye." Obi-Wan concluded.

**...**

**A/N: **So, I remade it, I think it's a lot better, and I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon.


End file.
